Inkblot Pack (Flow)
The Inkblot Pack is a pack in the Flow Free App. Description It is a pack where the levels are shaped like inkblots. The levels range from 6x7 to 14x15. Tips * Fill in the ENTIRE BOARD. Making all of the color pairs being connected to each other without filling the entire board will not consider your level as complete. * This level expands by size by one square, but that means you have to fill the entire board including the expanded parts. * Use your hints wisely. Do not use them in an easy level, because it is best rather using them in a harder level. You can buy more hints with real cash, if you like. However, if you are broke, try watching an advertisement-based video for a free hint. * Always try to be careful not to destroy another color connection. * If you would like to have a perfect score, connect the colors, fill in the board completely just in one try. After completing this, you will get a star icon, which indicates a perfectly completed level. If you have a checkmark icon, it is a completed level, which is however, completed, but not perfectly. * To prove you are a good player, you can use the restart button to do the level again in a perfect way. * In the harder levels, when you are making a connection and you are covering one part of a color, cover a part of the same color. It may usually end up as the right way to make complete connections. * Once the player taps on a colored dot, the flow disappears. This can be used to reset a flow, but it could sometimes easily happen. * If you accidentally slipped over connecting flows once, trying undoing the action by pressing the undo button. * 2x2 pools are not intended, so pretend they are illegal, and use this to your advantage. * If you see a possible way to solve a color, and all other ways to connect the dots have absolutely no justification whatsoever, just do it. * When you are lost, find a big mess in your puzzle, and look at an empty square... Think about which line MUST pass through this square. If you can point your finger at only one color that can "own" this square, you have made a valuable deduction. * When all is lost, draw hypothetical lines, that you know must exist as part of a line, but you do not know which. * Check the board for pairs of dots that are both on the outside edge. Even on opposite sides of the board. This will usually mean that you should join them with a long 'flow' around the edge. * Dots that are close together can normally be joined with the shortest route. but if different colored dots are clumped together then at least one of them will probably need to route around the other(s). * If the number of flows is several lower than the size of the grid (i.e. 5 flows on a 9x9 grid then you will probably (or possibly) need to fill in extra space with one of more flows to complete the board. * Connect all the dots in your head, see which ones cross and try fix the ones that cross each other. Solutions * https://flowfreesolutions.com/flow/?pack=worm List of levels Related pages * Ink Blot Pack (Bridges) * Ink Blot Pack (Hexes) * Ink Blot Pack (Warps) Category:Packs with 150 levels Category:Packs Category:Flow Free App packs